This invention relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to methods and systems for assembling a turbine for use in a turbine engine.
At least some known turbine engines include mechanisms that are configured to retain a turbine nozzle during turbine assembly. Specifically, during turbine assembly, at least some known turbine nozzles are axially retained along a forward face of the nozzles to prevent each nozzle from shifting forward as other components are coupled within the engine. At least one known retaining mechanism includes an annular ring that is coupled between each nozzle and a forward inner nozzle support. The annular ring requires additional packaging space in the turbine and increases an overall weight of the turbine. Another, known retaining mechanism includes a plurality of tabs that extend from the nozzle. The tabs engage a cover that is used to shield a fastener used to couple the nozzle to the forward inner nozzle support. Although such tabs retain the nozzle during engine assembly, the tabs also require additional packaging space and increase the overall weight of the turbine.
Generally, in known turbines, to increase packaging space, the turbine nozzle must be positioned a large distance from an adjacent rotor. As such, a gap is defined between the nozzle and the rotor. During engine operation air discharged from the nozzle may be entrained in such gaps. As a result, an amount of air flow channeled towards the adjacent rotor may be reduced, which may result in turbine inefficiency. The gap may also reduce an amount of cooling air channeled over a trailing edge of the nozzle, which may adversely affect turbine performance. In addition, over time, the reduced cooling flow may shorten a useful life of the turbine and/or may cause maintenance costs associated with the turbine to increase.